The Stubborn Toy Soldier
by white pedal
Summary: In a toy store, at the stroke of midnight, the toys come to life. Alister, a toy soldier, and a ballerina named Violet are caught in a cross fire where the evil Jack in the box Gurimo is trying to take Violet for himself and take over the toys in the store. Will they be able to stop him? Alister OC (AKA BlackCatshipping)
1. Chapter 1

_I was thinking of other Alister and Violet stories, then I saw"The Steadfast Tin Soldier," I prefer the ending from Fantasia 2000 than the original and I thought of Violet as the Ballerina and Alister the soldier._

_Enjoy:)_

* * *

It was eleven fifty-nine at night in the city of Domino. The streets were quiet and the street lights were on, but as people say, looks can be deceiving. In the city there was a tiny toy shop, It was owned by a kind old man by the name Solomon, along with his grandson Yugi Moto, after Solomon cleaned up the shop he and his grandson turned in for the night. Everything was peaceful, dark and quiet. Not a single sound or movement anywhere in sight.

Until the clock struck midnight.

The light started to come on again. And the toys started coming to life, teddy bears stretched and yawned and getting ready to play, dolls jumping from the shelves and started to play. And there was one other creation who was to awake. But it is not exactly a toy, it was a clock that Solomon created recently that was supposed to represent the ballet Swan Lake. It wasn't the clock that was alive however.

In the middle of the clock and lake with the miniature swans was a little ballerina. She had a slightly pale body but was lean, she wore a blue ballet tutu dress that had white strips on the side of the tutu and the top and had white shoulder sleeves that were puffy. She worse blue ballet shoes with lace that went up to her ankles. She had blue eyes that were filled with concentration, her cheeks were rosy despite her slightly pale complexion, her light ebony like hair was curly and had a half bun in the back while the rest of her hair tumbled and framed her face and reached the bottom of her back. She was made to be a gift for Yugi's new wife Tea Gardener as a welcome to the family present, she preferred the clock to be a decoration in the toy shop since she thought it looked prettier and would attract more customers. It didn't stop Tea from naming the little ballerina though. She named her, Violet.

Violet started to dance. She was glad to be able to have free time to do something, even if it's dancing.

"Finally, freedom." She said.

However, right beside the little ballerina was the toy shops black sheep. It was a giant Jack in the box who was named Gurimo by the toys, He had a unpleasant appearance that would scare off children during the day and cause trouble at night. But when Violet showed up he had gotten worse. He was instantly attracted to the little ballerina and even though she was in the toy shop for a short while she knew immediately why people hated him, no child or toy wanted anything to do with him. He eyed Violet as she danced until he went to her.

"Hello, miss Violet." He said in a unpleasant tone.

Violet stopped and felt a chill down her spin. She looked up and was disgusted to see Gurimo.

"What is it Gurimo?" Violet said with a annoyed tone.

"I just thought I come by to say hello..so how are you adjusting to the toy shop?"

Violet rolled her eyes "Everyone is nice Gurimo you asked me the same question yesterday."

Gurimo crossed his arms "Of course they would be nice my dear..after all you are the most beautiful creation Solomon has ever created in the toy shop."

Violet looks up at Gurimo, she was slightly disgusted when he said that.

"Uh...yeah."

Gurimo reached out for her hand and was attempting to kiss it. Violet took her hand away.

"As flattering as that was Gurimo, never do that again." Violet continued dancing while Gurimo cursed under his breath.

"Stubborn woman...she will be mine..one way or another.."

* * *

The toy soldiers came to life as a well. They were the police of the toys and like the authorities in the human world they keep the peace in the house, they make sure every toy is safe and everything is fair. They also warn the toys to go back into toy form when the humans start to wake up. These toy soldiers were not like the ones from the old days or the Nutcracker look alikes. Solomon was a toy maker that makes his creations look very life like, like Violet the toys that are supposed to be like people look human. Their feet weren't bound to one place like the average toy soldier, they were able to walk and run normally.

There were three toy soldiers. One was a large man who was built, he had chopped blonde hair and intimidating blue eyes, his name is Raphael. He is the leader of the troops and negotiator of the situation. He may look scary but he is a kind hearted toy soldier.

The second one was Valon. He was a trouble maker who had fluffy brown hair and baby blue eyes that twinkle with mischief, he usually gets himself into trouble when he has a disagreement with the other toys, and would often be the cause of the problems in the toy shop in the first place.

His heart was in the right however, and with the firm yet gentle guidance of Raphael he was thinking more before he acted. He wanted to make him proud and be the best toy soldier ever.

The third and final soldier was Alister. He had red hair that was a mushroom cut and bored gray eyes, what made him more noticeable in the trio was that he is the scariest soldier. No one dared talked back at Alister or insult him, there was once an incident where a rag doll called him a girl due to his feminine features and the next day Solomon found a doll that was completely ripped apart.

The three soldiers were looking around the shop and saw that the toys were getting along well. But they were not about to take any chances.

"Everyone's seem lively tonight fella's," Valon says in a cockney accent "guess it mean's we're all safe then?"

"Don't let the scene fool you Valon," Raphael says to him "even though it's peaceful now, we all need to stay on our toes just in case."

Alister was looking around, and just as Raphael said, there was a distressed teddy bear running towards them.

"Captian! Captian!" the teddy bear "I have an emergency! I desperately need your help!"

Raphael calms the teddy bear "It's alright Rufus, now tell us what's wrong."

"Well the before Gurimo had stolen stuffing and bow ties from our section and refused to give them back to us, I would of told you guys last night but Solomon and his grandson were waking up so I couldn't."

The three groaned. They absolutely hated Gurimo, he caused the three toy soldiers nothing but trouble since they were born, he calls Raphael a softy, Valon an idiot (much to Alister's dismay he was correct) and he calls Alister a miscreant.

"Tha' bloke's at it again!" Valon said with a snarl "Will tha' wanker ever stop being such a...a wanker!?"

"Given how he already made the entire toy store hate his guts, that's a indefinate no Valon." Alister says flatly.

The teddy bear pleaded "Will you be able to get them back from that scumbag?"

Raphael wasn't sure if he and his men should go to Gurimo. He wanted to make sure everyone was safe, and he can't let Valon and Alister go together considering they get along like cats and dogs.

"I'll go," Alister volunteered "You shouldn't have to abandon your post because of that idiot. I'll deal with him myself."

Raphael and Valon were surprised by Alister's actions. They did know, however, that Alister hated Gurimo the most on the count he gives him more of a hard time then he does to Raphael and Valon. Alister wants the chance to finally face him.

"Where is he Rufus?" Alister asked.

"He up on the shelf near the fire place next to the swan lake clock Solomon made for his granddaughter in law. It turns out that he is harassing the ballerina who lives in it."

Raphael was appalled while Alister and Valon were in disgust.

"Unbelievable." Raphael says.

"I know," Rufus says "I feel sorry for her, she has to put up with that piece of trash."

"So I not only charge him for stealing the teddy bears property, I can also charge him for sexual harassment, well I better get going before he gets worse." Alister leaves his companions.

"So Rufus," Raphael says "you said that Gurimo was harassing the ballerina?"

"Yes, ever since she came along Gurimo won't let anyone go near her. He claims her as his own."

"Ya know Raph," Valon starts "I don't think we met the dancing sheila yet," he turns his attention to Rufus "hey Rufus what's the ballerina like?"

Rufus smiled "She's very nice."

"I wonder why we never met her?" Raphael asks.

"Simple Raphael," Valon says "..we 'ate Gurimo."

Raphael and Rufus look at Valon with utter disbelief. Valon was uncomfortable with how they were looking at him.

"Wha'?"

"Raphael.." Rufus says "...Valon actually did an Alister!"

* * *

Alister was heading towards the table that was away from the toys. He couldn't wait to give Gurimo a piece of his mind, he had a lot of things coming to him because of him wanting control of everything and everyone. He stops as he saw the giant box that Gurimo lived in. Right next to the box was the clock where the ballerina he harassed lived.

"I hate to be the poor unfortunate soul living next to him." Alister said.

He started climbing up the chair. He looked beside and saw the fire place burning bright with the flames dancing, It made Alister nervous. He saw Solomon throw fire wood in there and saw it burn, there was even a time he saw Solomon throw a defective toy in the fire and it gave him nightmares.

He continued to climb, he was about ready to give Gurimo what's coming to him. When he got to the top he stopped. Right in front of him was very person everyone was talking about, Solomon's newest creation.

The Ballerina. She was about his height and she was dancing, this was the first time he saw her, he heard of her from the others but seeing her in front of him became a whole new experience. When she stopped she started to take a break. Then she saw something at the corner of her eye, she saw a toy soldier standing a few meters away, gray eyes looking at her with intent.

She asks "May I help you miss?"

Alister felt his eye twitch. But he was going to give her break since she is still new here, and on the count she is must be suffering enough from Gurimo as her neighbor.

He walks over to her "I'm not a miss, and actually I would like help if you don't mind."

She crosses her arms "Sorry...what do need help with?"

"Well I would very much like to talk to your neighbor Gurimo if you don't mind?"

Suddenly Gurimo came out of his box and glared at the red headed toy soldier. Alister gave him a similar glare, it was a show that can freeze an audience.

"May I help you, officer?" Gurimo says coldly.

Alister stood his ground, Gurimo may be bigger than him but he was not going to let that stop him from doing the right thing.

"Rufus told us you've been a bad Jack in the box and stolen stuffing and ties from the teddy bear section. So unless you want Raphael to come here and deal with you personally I suggest you hand them over."

Gurimo rolled his eyes "Please! That over stuffed bear is just complaining that I borrowed them!"

"Why would you need stuffing and ties may I ask?"

Violet looked around and saw something behind Gurimo. She crept quietly behind him and she saw the bag of stuffing and teddy bear ties.

"I'm only going to ask you once Gurimo, hand them over right now." Alister said.

"And if I refuse?"

"You don't want to go there."

The two toys heard a coughing sound and saw the ballerina with the bags. Gurimo was mortified while Alister looked shocked.

"Is this what you're looking for?" She asked.

Gurimo growled, Alister though had a smirk.

"Yes it is, thank you."

* * *

They pushed the bags to the ground. Alister and the girl were catching their breaths, Alister looks at her.

"You're pretty strong for a ballerina." He complimented.

She looked at him "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself tough guy."

Alister decided to wait for Raphael and Valon to come back and give the bags to Rufus. He thought that he would have the chance to know the girl before he leaves.

"So, I heard you're new here." He says.

"I am actually, my first week of life and it's already crazy. Not to mention Gurimo hits on me all the time."

Alister recoiled. So what Rufus said was true, Gurimo was harassing her.

"But I just don't like him, to be honest he is pompous, egotistical and...uh what else?"

"Rude, crude, arrogant, obnoxious and tacky." Alister finished.

They both ended up laughing. It was the first time that Violet laughed, she was actually enjoying talking to the red head.

"Yeah," things got silent again until Violet spoke "So you and the other toy soldiers are the law around here?"

"We are," Alister says "We keep the peace and bring the defects to justice."

"Defects?"

"It's what we call bad toys."

Alister looks at her again, he showed a sign of interest in the girl. She wasn't a toy and yet she fun like one, and Alister had to admit she is quite attractive. He looked at Violet's ice blue eyes for a while until..

"ALISTER! WHERE ARE YA, YA CRAZY BLOKE!?"

Alister's face darkened. He knew where that annoying voice came from and knew he had to leave.

"Well I better get back to work," Alister looks at the girl "if you're having any problems, you call us alright."

She smiled at him "I will."

Alister got up and the girl was seeing him off. Suddenly Alister stops and looks back at her.

"By the way, I didn't get your name."

She blinked for a bit, surprised that such a timid man asked her that. She smiled and told him.

"Violet."

Alister let the name repeat in his head. He smirked.

"Nice name."

"What's yours?" she asked.

"Alister."

With that, Alister climbs down and meets up with his friends. Violet looks down at him.

"Alister...odd name, I like it."

What they didn't know was that Gurimo was hiding in his box and he listened to the conversation between the two of them. The way Violet was smiling with Alister and how he just shamefully talks about him like that to the woman he loves.

"How dare you Alister," Gurimo growled "To make a mockery of me in front of her! well I promise you, next time yo will face my wrath."

Violet starts dancing again and it eased Gurimo.

* * *

_Uh oh, you better be careful Alister. Don't forget to review:)_


	2. Chapter 2

_On with the show:)_

* * *

The toy shop was closing for the night. Solomon and Yugi were locking the doors and Tea was looking at her ballerina clock with admiration.

"I love the clock you made Solomon. The ballerina is so cute."

Solomon smiled at Tea "You're welcome my dear, but I don't see why you don't put it in your bedroom?"

"Because it looks like it belongs here with the other toys. I know Violet isn't one but she is like of the gang."Tea turned her direction and was startled as she saw the Jack in the box with his scary smile. Tea became annoyed.

"That Jack in the box gives me the creeps Solomon."

Yugi went over to his wife and he shivered when he saw it "That thing gave me nightmares when I was little."

Tea looks back her ballerina and said to her "And you have this creepy guy looking down on you twenty-four seven."

Solomon yawned "Well, it's time for bed everyone."

They all went to bed.

A few hours later, the clock struck midnight. The toys came back to life and began to play once again, and the toy soldiers came back to life to keep the peace and the law.

Alister, however, was occupied with something on his mind. While he, Raphael and Valon were looking around patrolling he was still thinking about the night before. It wasn't the confrontation with Gurimo that occupied his thoughts, it was the ballerina Violet. She had spunk, very honest since she brought the stuff that Gurimo had stolen, and happens to be a good dancer (she was a ballerina after all). For some odd reason he can't seem to get her out of his head. It was the first time he saw her last night, but it wasn't what he expected.

In fact, it was better than he imagined.

"Oy Alister, you alrigh' chum?" Valon asked Alister.

Alister snapped out it and looked at Valon "Uh yeah I'm fine."

Raphael, who saw Alister's trance state, looked worried.

"You look like you were out of it for a moment, you've been like that since yesterday is everything alright?"

"Of course, I'm fine."

Raphael wasn't buying it however "It's Gurimo wasn't it?"

Alister sighs "Yes, it's him."

Valon gave a sneer when he heard Gurimo's name "Ugh! 'e makes me sick! 'e thinks he owns the place and the toys in it! Oh wha' I wouldn't give ta just push 'im in the fire place and be rid of 'im once and for all!"

Raphael puts his hand on Valon's shoulder "As much as you want to Valon you can't, he is part of the toy community and whether we like it or not we have to protect him and his rights also."

"Yeah," Alister says flatly "especially since he thinks Violet is his girlfriend when she isn't."

Raphael and Valon look at Alister "Violet?" they said in unity.

"Yeah, that's the ballerina's name, she told me last night."

Valon and Raphael look at each other and look back at Alister.

"What was she like?" Valon asked.

Alister started "Well when I met she was dancing to one of the acts for Swan lake. She was pretty good, then Gurimo came up being a moron as usual and denied that he stolen anything and claimed he "borrowed them" " Alister suddenly gave a laugh "And when she brought out the stuffing and ties, you guys should of seen the look on his face. Then Violet helped me bring them to the edge and we talked. She's very fascinating and..why are you two looking at me like that?"

Raphael and Valon had their arms crossed, their eyes were narrowed and they had smirks on their faces.

"Now we understand." Raphael said.

Alister raises an eyebrow "...What are you two talking about?"

It wasn't long before Valon exclaimed "YOU LIKE 'ER ALISTER!"

The toys stopped and stared at the trio. While Alister turned pink from head to toe and then glared at the Valon. The toys went back to what they were doing and Alister put Valon in a head lock.

"You know," Alister says "Sometimes I wonder if you either have no inside voice or no brain."

Alister lets Valon go and the boy rubbed his neck.

"Ow, ya didn' 'ave to do tha' mate!" Valon groaned.

"That's what you get, besides I don't like her, I just respect her that's all. And I highly doubt she likes me in that way, we just met."

"So you're saying you don't know if she feels that way about you then?" Raphael said.

"Like I said we just met, not to mention she has to put up with Gurimo so she wouldn't be interested at this point, given to how he annoys her."

"So you are interested but you don't that she isn't?"

"I guess but-" Alister stopped and was wide eyed when he realized what he was saying. He looks at Raphael, who was smiling, with a glare.

"Do you know how much I hate you right now?"

Raphael laughed. Then the three soldiers heard a crash and saw two rage dolls trapped under some building block calling for help.

Alister, Raphael and Valon went over to get the blocks off the dolls. They thanked the trio ad they continued patrolling.

Raphael turned to Alister "Alister, maybe you should go check on Gurimo."

Alister was confused by his older friends statement "Why's that? I already dealt with him last night."

"True...but he is with Violet and she might need some help, especially since it's Gurimo."

"Yeah but-" Alister finally put the pieces together. Raphael was giving him an excuse to go see Violet.

"Alright I'll go," Alister said as he was leaving, but not before he looked at them with a glare "And I DO NOT like her."

Alister leaves. While Raphael folded his arms with a smile and Valon grinned.

* * *

Alister was climbing up the counter again. When he got up he saw Violet, she wasn't dancing, instead she was getting away from Gurimo's grasp as he tried kissing her. She was yelling him to let her go and he refused to.

"Let me go!" Violet exclaimed.

Gurimo laughed "Come on my dear, just a little kiss."

Alister was shocked by what he was seeing, and for some strange reason he felt another emotion coming over himself as he walked over to them. He felt angry, yes he was angry that Gurimo was being a burden again but seeing him, trying to kiss Violet was making him angry for some odd reason. He kept wondering why it was making so mad. Alister finally went to them.

"Gurimo! let her go right now!" Alister demanded.

Gurimo and Violet look at Alister.

"Mind your own business boy!" Gurimo exclaims at him, as he was attempting to kiss Violet, she ended up biting him on the hand.

Gurimo ended up letting her hand go and she was falling backwards. Alister went to catch her and the both ended up on the ground. Before they knew it, Alister was holding Violet and she was on top of him and they were facing each other, they turned red. Violet got off of Alister and he was still flushed, but he shook it off and confronted Gurimo.

"Gurimo what is going on here!?" Alister demanded, even though he had a gut feeling of what was happening at the scene.

Gurimo crossed his arms "I was trying to proclaim my love for Violet of course!"

Violet glared "As if! he was trying to kiss me without consent saying I belong to him!"

Alister started getting more and more mad when Violet said those words. What he saw when he came up on the table made it clear that she was telling the truth.

Gurimo shot back at Violet "Now see here!"

"That's enough!" Alister exclaimed "Gurimo, I'm placing a restraining order against you. You are to stay as far away from Violet as possible, do I make myself clear?"

"One problem there Alister," Gurimo said with a smirk "Violet and I are neighbors."

"Then I will have to let Solomon know from my signs to relocate you somewhere else. As of this point, you are not have any contact with Violet ever again, now get in your box before I make you."

Gurimo was appalled by Alister's actions. While Violet was looking at Alister with surprise, and a little admiration.

"You can't do this!" Gurimo spat out.

"Well I just did," Alister said darkly "Now get in your box, you just costed your freedom."

Gurimo was red with rage, but delivered his threat "You made a fool out of me for the last time Alister! I will get you! one way or another! you shall pay for your insolence!" With that, Gurimo went into his box.

Alister was still breathing hard. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, he flinched a bit but then he saw Violet.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

Alister hesitated a bit but answered "Yeah I'm fine...are you okay?"

Violet smiled "I am now, thank you."

Alister straightened himself up "Your welcome, and until Gurimo is relocated I will be your body guard."

'Oh really?" Violet said "Wow...I have to say I'm honored."

"Well it IS Gurimo, I can't leave you here alone with that guy."

Violet went over to one of the plastic flowers in her Swan Lake area. She picked a pink flower and went back over to Alister, she puts the flower on his uniform.

"Consider this as a token of my gratitude." Violet said.

Alister looks at the flower, he looks at Violet with a smirk "This is the first time someone gave me a toy flower as a thank you."

Violet gave him a sly smile "Oh? and I suppose you would want something more I presume?"

Alister smiled and shook his head "Really, thank you."

Violet looks over the the plastic lake with the swans, she looks back at Alister.

"Since you are my body guard, maybe we should have some fun."

Alister blinked "What do you mean?"

Violet grabbed Alister's hand and took him over to the side of the lake. They stood in front of each other.

"Violet what are you doing?" Alister asked, but Violet puts her finger to his lips.

His heart started racing,she started to moved around him. Twirling, then she bowed and brought her hand out and looked at him.

"Care to dance?" She asked.

Alister didn't know what to say, but something came over him and he grabbed her hand. It wasn't long until they started dancing, Alister lifted Violet in the air and twirled her and he would blush when ends up holding her legs, her hips, well any other part of her body. For Alister, for some reason, he was feeling some kind of mystical aura when he was doing ballet with Violet. He was starting to feel calm as he is with this woman as they moved together in the music. Everything was peaceful, and when he looked into her blue eyes the whole time. When they finished their dance Alister and Violet looked at each other for a long brief moment. Alister lets go of her hands.

"It was..really nice dancing with you Violet." Alister said looking away.

Violet raised an eyebrow "You don't seem to have like it."

"I do," Alister said quickly so she wouldn't misunderstand him "It's just well, that was my first time dancing."

Violet went wide eyed "Seriously, but you were incredible tonight."

Alister blushed "Th..thank you," Alister took a deep breath "but anyways, It's about time for us to go back to our place. It won't be long before Solomon and his family wakes up, I'll make sure to give him the sign to move Gurimo away from you."

"Alister?" Violet said before Alister walked away.

She held out his hand. Alister didn't know what she was doing at first but then he realized what it meant. Alister gently took it and kissed her hand.

Violet blushed a bit but smiled "That is your reward for being my body guard."

Alister smiled, he was about to leave but then he realized was still holding Violet's hand,he lets go of it quickly. But he slowly went down the table.

"Same time tomorrow?" Violet asked as she looked down at him.

Alister looked up and his eyes were bright when he saw her. She looked like she was glowing from the fireplace's dim light, her eyes twinkling like the stars.

Alister gasped, but then he answered "Um yeah, sure."

Alister started climbing down and Violet smiled again.

"Goodnight Alister!" She exclaimed to him when he reached the ground.

Alister stopped and then he started walking quietly and said quietly.

"Goodnight Violet."

* * *

_There is more to come so stayed tuned everyone! feel free to leave a review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys, sorry for the delay a lot of things have been going on. But now I'm back:) and here is chapter three_.

* * *

Over the next few nights Alister went to the table to see Violet. He continued to be her body guard as Solomon was starting to get Alister's signs to move Gurimo away from her, he left anonymous notes about putting Gurimo in the attic it will be a while until Solomon follows the advice of Alister's note. Each night when he leaves to see her he was actually thrilled to do so. Despite his personal conflict of wanting to protect the other toys and not leave his friends behind, they assured him that Violet needed him and they would be fine patrolling without him.

When Alister goes and see's her they have a great time together. They actually left her clock to go around the store and talk about themselves, and when they return to the clock they would dance together for fun. They ended up doing different dances from ballet to the waltz, after that they would sit around and feed the swans in the lake. Each moment they spend they started to get closer, much to the dismay of a certain Jack in the box.

Gurimo was getting more and more angry with each moment he see's Alister and Violet together. He was the first toy to see Violet, they were neighbors and he claimed her as his and no other toy would have her. Now there she was with Alister laughing and having a good time, dancing with her and he saw in her eyes that she is enjoying the toy soldiers company. It infuriated him, it should be him with the ballerina not that mushroom headed soldier! what did he have that he didn't? how was he able to have her attention? her time? anything with Violet?

Alister climbed up the cabinet and saw Violet standing in front of the lake. He walks over to her with something in his hands, he had a bouquet of purple paper flowers that he made and gave it to her. Violet took the flowers and blushed.

"Hello to you to Alister," Violet says "These are really nice."

Alister smirked "I knew you like them, so whats on tonight's agenda?"

Violet went over to the radio near her Clock home. Solomon had put the radio there that day as he was dusting the store, Violet saw that throughout the day and had an idea for what her and Alister can do. She went and flipped the radio on and she turned the volume up, where a Spanish song came on. Violet spun around and snapped her fingers and did a pose.

"Care to do the Salsa? I thought we would do something different? what do you say body guard?"

Alister was surprised by the ballerina. Sure they danced before and waltzed but the tango was different, Alister takes off his hat and unbuttons his shirt. He took off his jacket and he was in a white lose shirt, Violet went wide eyed as she saw Alister out of his uniform. Violet never saw Alister like this before, his red hair was lose from his hat and without that heavy red uniform she can see Alister's slim body.

Alister looked over at Violet "Are you okay?" he asked.

Violet shook it off "It's just...you so different without the hat and jacket."

"Really?" Alister asks "I didn't notice."

Violet looked at herself in the reflection in the clock. Suddenly she took out the bun holding some of her hair up and locks of dark wavy hair fall and framed her face, next she removed her wings on her arms put them with the ribbon. Finally she started taking off her ballet shoes. Alister was wide eyed as he saw Violet only in the tutu and her hair was completely down, Alister thought she looked so free and easy going. He admits that he likes what he was seeing.

"And I thought I looked different."

Violet looked away flustered "Well..since you took your stuff of, I thought I'd do the same...I look stupid don't I?"

Alister smirked and went over to her. He lifts her chin and looked at her in the eye.

"Would you care to dance, senorita?"

Violet smiled and before they knew it, they started dancing. Alister spun her and Violet turned her back on him and Alister held her hips, he became used to holding her during their dancing and smiled, Violet held his cheek and they tilted their heads to one another.

Gurimo, peeking through his box, was seeing everything and was getting more and more angry with each minute. How dare Alister hold her like that! that should be him not that girly looking mushroom cut prat! Gurimo gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

Alister lifted Violet into the air and spun around. He looked up at her as she looked back him, smiling at one another and having fun together. Alister put her down and his gaze softened.

"Violet?" He asked.

"Yes? Alister?" Violet said.

Alister was going to say something, but turned his head "It's nothing, never mind."

Violet puts her hand on his cheek to look at him again. She smiled at him.

"Liar." She says softly.

The swans looked at the two of them, they dimmed the light on the clock and now Violet and Alister were in a more...appropriate setting. Violet closed her eyes and started leaning forward to Alister slowly, Alister's heart started racing and was flustered.

_" I can't do this, I'm her bodyguard!"_

Violet brushed Alister's hair on the side.

_"We have a professional relationship nothing more, I have to put my foor down to how far this will go, that we can't do this! I'm supposed to protect her from Gurimo!"_ Alister opened his eyes a bit and looked at Violet almost touching his face _"But..."_ Alister realized that Violet's lips are almost touching his. His half closed eyes softened.

_"Who am I kidding?"_

Alister kissed Violet. Alister put his arms around her waist as Violet had her arms around his neck, the kiss deepened and lasted for a long time. He couldn't deny it anymore, he is in love with Violet, he loves the ballerina and Violet loved him back ten fold.

Gurimo went wide eyed and saw red as he saw them kissing. His breathing got heavy and his blood pressure increased.

"Why that little!-"

Gurimo popped out of his box and yelled in rage. Violet and Alister broke apart and were in shock by Gurimo's outburst.

"You have annoyed me for the last time toy soldier!" Gurimo grabbed Alister and lifted him in the air.

"Gurimo! what are you doing!?" Alister exclaimed through Gurimo's tight grasp.

"You kept me in this box for many nights! and each of those nights you torment me with you touching Violet!" Gurimo's teeth gritted "And now that you kissed her you have gone to far!"

Violet panicked and tried to think of something. She looked over to where Alister left his hat and coat and she saw his sword, she ran over to it and grabbed it.

"Alister!" Violet called out to him "Catch!"

She threw the sword to Alister and he got it. He stabbed Gurimo's hand and the jack in the box screamed in agony, Alister fell to the ground and Violet ran over to him where she dropped on her knees and lifted him up.

"Alister are you okay?" She asked.

Alister coughed a bit but looked at her "Gurimo was cutting off my air supply, no I'm afraid the answer is no."

"I don't blame you one bit." Violet said.

Gurimo held his bleeding hand and looked over at the young couple with an icy stare with a hint of betrayal in them.

"Violet how could you!? don't you see that retrobat will never offer you happiness like I tried!? why do you choose him!?"

Violet rolled her eyes and glared at him "You still don't get? since day one I never liked you Guirmo! I knew that you were hated because of how you treated the other toys in the store, a total of four kids cried when they saw you because you give off the impression of a creeper! no toy or child wants anything to do with you, and neither do I! I love Alister Gurimo, so play that tune when someone spins your box!"

Alister held in his laugh and looked at Violet with admiration.

Gurimo went red "You...you tart!"

Gurimo takes his good hand and struck Violet. She flew and hit the clock and it cracked, she fell to the ground and Alister was in horror.

"Violet!" Alister exclaimed, he turned his attention back to Gurimo with rage "You're going to pay for what you did Gurimo!"

Alister charged and fought Gurimo, Alister was winning until Gurimo did something unthinkable. Something no toy should do to another, he picks up Alister and threw his sword into the fireplace where it burned. Violet started to wake up and she groaned, when she was fully awake she saw Alister in Gurimo's grasp and was wide eyed.

"Alister!" She cried out.

Gurimo sneered at the struggling toy soldier "Farewell, toy soldier."

Gurimo was getting ready to throw Alister out the window. Alister looked over at Violet with a sad smile.

"Bye Violet."

Gurimo throws Alister out the window and Violet was in horror and in tears. She became hysterical, Alister had just been thrown out the window and now gone forever.

"Wha's goin on 'ere!?" Said a cockney accent.

Raphael and Valon heard screaming from the room. They ran as fast as they could, when they got there they saw Gurimo laughing in victory and Violet crying.

"What happened?" Raphael asked.

Violet looks down on the soldiers, she didn't say anything and only showed them a toy solider's jacket. They went wide eyed as they figured out who's jacket it was and Raphael saw that the window was opened and looked back at Gurimo. The blonde became angry and so did Valon.

"Gurimo has really done it this time!" Raphael said angrily with a hint of sadness in it.

Valon clenched his fists and his baby blue eyes glared at the jack in the box "e's going to pay for this, e's going to pay for what he did to poor Alister! even if it's the last thing I do!"

Violet still sobbed and cried his name.

"Alister!"

The yell echoed through the entire toy store.

* * *

_Poor Alister, Violet, Valon and Raphael:( what will happen next? tune in soon to find out._


	4. Chapter 4

_SOOO sorry that this took a long time to update! I've been working on my latest fic "The Fair Seven" and almost forgotten this story!" this is just a chapter about how life became miserable for everyone since Gurimo took over._

_Enjoy._

* * *

It was hell for all the toys in the store. Every night Gurimo would stomp around like he owned the store and no matter what the toy soldiers do, it was not going to stop Gurimo. Most of the toys had been put into the shelves and are forced to stay there by Gurimo's orders, while he had the rest go in a toy box in solitary confinement .

Valon, Raphael and the rest of the toy soldiers felt powerless to stand up against Gurimo. Raphael may be the captain of the squad but without Alister as his prime negotiator they didn't have a chance against the Jack in the box. Raphael and Valon were absolutely miserable without their friend, Valon missed the arguments he had with Alister and badly wanted to quarrel with him again. Raphael missed him the most for the conversations they would have and being the voice of reason, even the all the toy soldiers missed the red head because of how he was able to stand up to Gurimo and whip them in shape. Even though they don't Alister on their cases and yell at them, they really want his guidance right now.

That night when Valon and Raphael were patrolling, the store looked completely empty and dark. It was no longer lively as it used to be, for the past two weeks since Alister was thrown out the window everything was dead and in complete darkness.

Valon suddenly threw his gun at the ground and punched the wall.

"Ah! I hate this!" Valon exclaims angrily "The toy store is bloody ruined now! ever'thin''s gone downhill, and Gurimo's taken over and is now a dictator 'ho killed one of me best friends!"

Valon was breathing heavily in pit patterns. He tried to hide his tears from Raphael, he couldn't let his older friend see him cry like this especially when the other toys need them to be strong and take down Gurimo. Raphael puts a hand on the younger mans shoulder in comfort and he had a sad expression.

"Don't give up Valon, we got to be strong now for Alister's sake. We have to get Gurimo and bring him to justice, for everyone and Alister. And for Violet."

Valon looks up at Raphael with shiny eyes "Speaking of Viole', where is the sheila? Gurimo's not with 'er is she?"

Raphael shakes his head "I don't know where she is."

* * *

Violet was outside the toy store on the roof. It became a nightly routine for her for the past three weeks ever since Alister had been thrown out the window, she is still depressed and heart broken as a result and ever since then Gurimo ended up taking control of the toy store. He just hopped from the table and started dictating all the toys, not even Raphael, Valon or the other toys soldiers could stand up to him, to Violet he was worse than Hitler and Stalin combined.

Violet was absolutely miserable without Alister. Every night when Gurimo is around she would get out of the room as quick as possible so he wouldn't stand a chance to do anything to her. Now that Alister is gone she doesn't have any protection from the Jack in the box and was not going to take any chances of staying in the same room with him.

Violet was staring at the purple paper flower Alister made her. It was the only thing she had left of Alister's existence now, along with his soldiers jacket, hat and his gun, but even those items will not fill the void within her.

The cold night breeze blew in her hair and was blowing at the flower as well. She was trying to cope with the fact that this is what every night will be like from now on, she will look up at the night sky when the stars are out and only have the memories of the good times she and Alister had together. The laughs they shared, the arguments, when they talked about deep topics, when they danced together.

And when they had their first and last kiss.

Violet accepted that she will now and forever will be alone. Not even the tears that were streaming down her face were ever going to bring him back.

"Alister."

* * *

On the docks in the outskirts of Domino was a modest fisherman by the name Mako Tsunami. He was out on his fishing route at six o'clock in the morning so by eight he can start selling the fish he caught, he was reeling up his sixtieth fish and put it in his cart.

He stretched and grinned "Well that's the last one! I better get to town and sell these fish."

Later that morning everyone was getting ready for work, Mako had already sold forty-six fish and business was going very well for Mako.

Solomon was walking through town and spotted Mako and greeted the young fisher.

"Morning Mako my boy!" Solomon says cheerfully "How are you this morning?"

Mako smiled "I'm great, and yourself?"

Solomon smiled "Wonderfully, my grandson recently got married to his wife and they are extremely happy together."

"Hey that's great," Mako says "I'm glad they are."

Solomon smiled "I'm just here to get some fish for my granddaughter in law, her cravings are starting to kick in and as soon as Yugi helps her through her morning sickness she will have a healthy appetite."

Mako's eyes went in realization "You mean Yugi and Tea are pregnant already!?"

"Yes they are," Solomon says excited with flushed cheeks "I am so excited that I'm gonna a great grandpa! I never thought I'd live to see my grandchild have his own children. Yugi is already panicking and is getting the nursery ready, he is an absolute wreck." Solomon laughed.

Mako laughed as well "Well who wouldn't be panicking, he is going to become a father and this is his first child."

Solomon laughs again "I know, I was exactly like that myself when my wife was pregnant with Yugi's father."

Mako takes a fish and hands it over to Solomon, then something fell out of the fishes mouth and landed on the ground. Solomon and Mako looked down and Solomon was in shock. The item was almost the size of a Barbie doll, it had a red mushroom cut that was a mess, it was in a white undershirt that was wet and stained. It had a serious look on its and Solomon recognized it right away and picked it up in disbelief.

"Hey, this one of my toy soldiers from my toy store! I've been looking for this fella for weeks!"

"That's odd," Mako says "I wondered how your solider got into the ocean in the first place?"

Solomon shook his head "I have no idea, three weeks ago he just disappeared from the other toys soldiers."

The old man smiled "Well no matter, I'm just glad to have him back. I'll just need to clean him up a bit and he'll be good as new, and I'm sure the other toys will be happy to see him again."

Mako gave him a disapproving look "Well I don't think the Jack in the box will though. No offense Solomon but when I went into your store and saw that Jack in the box it gave me nightmares. And it looks like it gives everyone the death stare, even your toys."

Solomon looks at Mako "Yeah, Yugi and Tea also have a problem with the Jack in the box. They don't want it around when the baby is born so it won't scare it, and I feel like I'm getting a gut feeling that I need to move it someplace else like the attic."

"You should follow that instinct Solomon," Mako suggest "Besides I wouldn't want that creepy thing scaring your grandsons child either, it gave me nightmares and I'm a grown man."

"Tea doesn't want the Jack in the box near her ballerina clock either. This morning before she had morning sickness she told me her ballerina looked very sad and she thought that the Jack in the box was undressing her ballerina with his eyes."

Mako shuddered "I know they are just toys and everything but I believe that statement."

Solomon looks at the clock. He pays for the fish and heads back to the toy shop, while Tea ate her breakfast Solomon went into his office and washed the toy soldier clean, fixed his hair and he made him a new soldiers jacket and gave him a new hat and weapon.

Solomon smiled "There, don't you look handsome!" he gave the soldier a sly smile "I'm sure you're very popular with the girls huh?"

Solomon looked around and saw Tea's ballerina clock with Violet. Solomon saw the sadness in the ballerina and frowned.

"You poor dear, I guess even toys get lonely." Solomon looks in the other direction, only to be startled as he saw the Jack in the box.

Solomon brought them up because Tea wanted to do something with the clock so it can attract customers while the Jack in the box will be going to the attic (he made that decision after he got home before fixing the soldier).

Solomon scowled "They're right you are creepy, I don't understand why I even kept you!"

He turns his direction back to Violet "No wonder you look miserable."

Solomon looks at his hand with the toy soldier, then looks back at Violet. He did it for a minute and smiled.

"Here sweetheart, this soldier can keep you company and protect you from the creeper next to you."

He places the soldier next to Violet and takes a look at them "You know, you two make a very cute couple."

"Grandpa!" Yugi exclaims from downstairs "We need to go get strawberries and watermelon's! Tea's having cravings again!"

Solomon shook his head and laughed, he turns his direction back to the soldier and ballerina again.

"I'll be back soon, in the meantime you two can get acquainted." Solomon gave a wink and he left.

* * *

_The final chapter is already in the works:)_

_Please R&R_


End file.
